


You Are My Heaven

by timeandteacups



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Hannibal, Fluff, Foreskin Play, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Bottom Hannibal, Riding, They love each other so much, Top Will Graham, Will is so cute, i think, i'm not even sorry for writing this, is2g this has no plot at all, no srsly Will is fascinated with Hannibal's foreskin, they're too cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/pseuds/timeandteacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will are happy murder husbands in love and have sweet morning sex. This has no plot at all.<br/>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5095457">All I've Ever Wanted</a>, which doesn't have a plot either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beta reader [PrincePrinceyMcBroodypants](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePrinceyMcBroodypants) for their help :D

Hannibal woke up feeling Will in his arms. Warm and soft and yet so solid, so real. Alive. Will's heartbeat was calm and Hannibal lost count of the minutes he spent focused on it. His fingers touched the pulse point on Will's wrist, losing count of how much time he spent listening as Will breathed. Sunlight was illuminating the bedroom, since he had left the window open the night before. Hannibal was holding Will from behind when they fell asleep, but now Will's head was resting on his chest, and Hannibal tightened his arms around him before kissing the top of his head softly. The man in his arms moved slightly and sighed, but didn't wake up. Hannibal hadn't intended to wake him up - he was sure Will ended up feeling quite exhausted after last night - so he just ran his fingers through Will's hair slowly, feeling as Will breathing fell into time with his. 

  


There was nothing better than feeling Will in his arms like that. The night before still didn't feel quite real, there was a part of Hannibal that still couldn't believe that he and Will were together that way now. That Hannibal could actually have sex with him now, whenever they wanted to. It was when Will finally breathed deeply and opened his eyes - lashes fluttering against Hannibal’s skin, a ticklish feeling that was so pleasant at that moment - and lifted his head to look up at him with a smile on his face, that the truth of it sank in. It felt like a dream, like so many others Hannibal had had in the past few days - in the past few years, if he had to be honest. But this time, it was finally real. 

  


Will leaned in and pressed his lips to Hannibal’s, a soft kiss that sent shivers through Hannibal’s body, because it was real and Will belonged to him. They belonged to each other. Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s curls, they were always a mess in the morning and Hannibal loved touching them. He loved it even more now.

  


“Was last night even real?” Hannibal heard Will ask, almost in a whisper, his breath warm against Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal wanted to breathe the same air as him forever. It had been real, but it felt good to know that Will couldn’t quite believe it either.

  


“Does it feel like a dream to you?” Hannibal asked, fixing his gaze on the perfect blue eyes above him, fingers still moving through Will’s soft hair. 

  


“Yes. Maybe because I feel like I’ve waited for so long,” Will sighed, resting his hand on Hannibal’s chest. “But I don’t have to wait anymore, do I?”

  


Without a proper answer, Hannibal pulled Will for a kiss, his hand slowly moving through those silky curls and stopping on the back of Will’s neck. This time, he didn’t let it stay just a sweet and innocent kiss. He tentatively touched Will’s lips with the tip of his tongue, and slid it into Will’s mouth when he felt Will parting his lips, inviting him in. Both of them let out a soft gasp when their tongues touched, Hannibal knew his heart was beating fast against Will’s hand, racing now that the reality of their new life together surrounded him. It would always be like this. They would never be apart again. Hannibal didn’t think he could survive separation again. They were conjoined, and neither of them, no matter how desperately they’d fought once upon a time, could survive separation.

  


“No,” Hannibal muttered against Will’s lips after he finally pulled back, again feeling Will breathing into him. Hannibal could kiss Will for hours and never get tired of it. He would always want more. “You’ll never have to wait again.”

  


The smile on Will’s lips could light up Hannibal's whole world, and his love for the man filled his chest, making his heart beat even faster. He had never felt so happy before in his life. 

  


“I woke up during the night and rested my head on your chest,” Will said softly. “Your heartbeat was soothing, melodic. It helped me sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.”

  


Hannibal didn’t know what to say to that. It wasn’t the first time Will made him speechless or took his breath away. So Hannibal simply slid his own hand to Will’s chest and smiled, that kind of intimacy still felt new to him. He loved Will, loved him more than he loved himself or life, more than he loved anything else in the world. 

  


Will removed his hand from Hannibal’s chest to replace it for his lips, kissing and nuzzling the chest hair there, and Hannibal’s hand returned to Will’s hair, getting lost in his curls. Hannibal just breathed beneath him as he watched Will move, his soft, warm lips pressing kisses all the way down Hannibal’s torso, alternating it with soft bites, blue eyes looking up at him through dark lashes. After every small bite, Will sucked lightly on Hannibal's skin, making the man shiver and moan quietly beneath him, lost in the pleasure of feeling Will's mouth on his skin. 

  


By the time Will pushed the covers aside, Hannibal was already hard. He closed his eyes when Will rested a hand on his thigh, parting his legs just a little bit to slide his hand between them, fingers rubbing softly on Hannibal’s skin. 

  


“Look at me, Hannibal…” Will muttered against Hannibal’s hip bone, hot breath caressing the skin his lips had touched a second ago. Hannibal obviously obeyed, opening his eyes again to stare into Will’s.

  


“I've been wondering what it feels like…” Will started, eyes fixed on Hannibal's hard cock. Wrapping his fingers around it, Will moved his hand up, pulling the foreskin until it covered the head of Hannibal's cock. There was a fascination in his eyes that made Hannibal amused and even more aroused at the same time. Will was circumcised, and had never been with a man before, so being able to touch Hannibal's uncut cock was obviously something new and interesting for him. He moved his hand down, watching as Hannibal's foreskin moved again. Hannibal let out a soft groan in the back of his throat, looking down at Will and watching his movements. 

  


“Beautiful,” Will said in a whisper, almost reverently. “I've been wanting to touch you like this for days… and I wonder…” Will licked his lips, and Hannibal knew what he meant, even though Will left the sentence incomplete.

  


Hannibal gasped for air, because there was definitely not enough air in the room when Will was touching him like that and with those delicious lips so close to his cock. Will then did what Hannibal longed to feel but couldn't anticipate - pressed a soft kiss to the base of his cock and moved all the way up, letting his lips tease the foreskin as he did so, eyes fixed on Hannibal’s now.

  


Hannibal groaned - it felt better than he had imagined. Will’s lips made it hard to think, hard to focus on anything that wasn’t the pleasure he was feeling at that precise moment, it was mind blowing and Hannibal didn’t think he had ever felt this good during sex before. 

  


Will licked at the tip experimentally and Hannibal tightened his grip on his hair, his other hand fisting the sheets by his side, holding on with a vice grip. His chest was rising and falling as he breathed heavily, and Will hadn’t even begun properly yet. 

  


“It feels good,” Will said simply, pressing more open mouthed kisses on all the length of Hannibal's cock, making it slick with his saliva so he could wrap his fingers around it again and move them easily, twisting his hand slightly and smirking when Hannibal groaned loudly and buried both hands in his curls. 

  


It was when Will took him in his mouth and sucked experimentally for the first time, just the tip, that Hannibal’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a loud growl that made Will chuckle, amused that he could do this to the man who had always kept himself composed, controlled. It took Will Graham to make Hannibal give up control - to make Hannibal actually enjoy not being in control. 

  


Keeping a light suction, Will moved his head down, letting Hannibal's cock slide deeper into his mouth and using his tongue to caress the underside while his fingers were still wrapped around the base, causing Hannibal to arch his back with another loud groan. Hannibal was being more responsive than he usually was, his heart beating faster than normal, breathing quicker than he should. All because of Will. Nobody else could have this effect on him, but just knowing that it's Will touching him was already enough to make Hannibal want to lose himself. 

  


Will pulled back slowly after a while, moving his head up to make Hannibal's cock slide out of his mouth, but sucking on it as if he didn't want to let go. Hannibal's eyes were locked on Will, watching, waiting to see what the man would do next, and also make sure Will was enjoying himself - which he obviously was. 

  


Slowly, experimentally and ready to stop in case Hannibal told him to, Will started sliding Hannibal's foreskin up, pulling it over the head of Hannibal's cock until it covered it completely, and it was long, longer than Hannibal's erect cock was. Will kept his hand around the shaft and took the head of Hannibal's cock in his mouth again, which was now covered by the foreskin, starting to lick and suck lightly, making Hannibal groan deep in his throat with both the feeling and the sight of it. That only encouraged Will to continue, which he gladly did, letting the head of Hannibal's cock slide out of his mouth now as he just kept licking and sucking on the foreskin, making Hannibal moan beneath him and grip his hair tighter. 

  


“Good?” Will asked, moving his hand down on Hannibal's cock, eyes fixed on it as he retracted the foreskin again and licked the tip to swallow the pre come that started leaking, finding, surprisingly, that he quite liked the taste. 

  


“Yes,” Hannibal said, shuddering beneath him, obviously appreciating the man's teasing. 

  


That encouraged Will to continue - he took Hannibal’s cock in his mouth again and sucked harder, thirsty for more of the needy noises that Hannibal couldn't hold back - the way Will looked up at him, the blue eyes darkened with arousal, the lips pressed tightly around his shaft, all of that was pulling him closer and closer to the edge and Hannibal knew he would come in Will's mouth if they didn't stop it now. 

  


“Will…” Hannibal said with a moan, and Will didn't seem to want to stop, but Hannibal had a sudden - and entirely different - idea. Of course he wanted to come in Will's mouth, but he could wait to do it another time. “Will, stop.”

  


Will looked curious and concerned as he slowly released Hannibal's cock from his mouth, lifting his head to look at Hannibal properly. 

  


“Is everything alright?” he asked, pressing kisses to Hannibal's hip bone again. 

  


“There's something I want,” Hannibal said, slightly breathless, and reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and handed it to Will, who at first looked at the man curiously, but then smirked. 

  


Hannibal watched Will spread lube on two fingers, eyes fixed on Hannibal all the time, as if waiting for the man to change his mind, which of course didn't happen. 

  


“Is  _ this _ what you want?” Will asked after lowering his hand and teasing Hannibal's entrance with the tip of his finger, watching the man gasp and shudder at the first contact. 

  


“No. I want more,” Hannibal sighed and closed his eyes, that felt incredible and he was even more responsive than he would be with anybody else, because that was  _ Will Graham _ and he was  _ so in love _ . “I want your fingers inside me, Will.”

  


Will obeyed, making Hannibal arch his back slightly and moan. Will's finger moved easily in and out of him, and Hannibal moved his hips trying to pull Will's finger deeper, as deep as it would go. 

  


“One more,” he said after a while, impatiently - he kept pushing against Will's finger, only stopping when he felt Will pushing two fingers inside him instead. The feeling made Hannibal groan loudly and throw his head back, breathing heavily. It had been so long since he last bottomed for someone, and doing that for Will was so much better than anything he had ever done before. 

  


It didn't take long for Hannibal to feel like he was ready for Will and ask him to stop again and withdraw his fingers. Will did so, knowing that even though Hannibal was bottoming, he was still in control most of the time. It certainly wasn't a surprise for Will when Hannibal told him to lie down on the bed.

  


Hannibal slowly and sensually moved to straddle Will's hips, then, grabbing the bottle of lube again to put some on his right hand. He grabbed both of their cocks together and stroked them slowly, spreading the lube around and groaning again as the pleasure rushed through his entire body. Sex with Will was mind blowing, that much Hannibal had already realized. 

  


Hannibal shuddered, letting out another groan that made Will look up at him with a questioning look. 

  


“Good?” Will asked, his chest rising and falling heavily as he breathed. Hannibal's only answer was a nod, and he moved up and down again, fingers clutching at the sheets as he leaned over Will and placed each hand on one side of the man's body. 

  


This was perfect. Hannibal had wanted this for so long that finally having it still didn't feel quite real. All he knew for certain was that it felt amazing. Will placed his hands on Hannibal's thighs and moaned as Hannibal moved faster, making Will's cock slide in and out of him and strike his prostate repeatedly - and that was making Hannibal slowly lose the little bit of self control he still had. 

  


Will moved his hands up to run his fingers through Hannibal's chest hair, looking up at him with half lidded eyes, moaning in pleasure with every movement Hannibal made above him. Hannibal loved how vocal Will was, loved the sound of Will's moans, each one of them only making Hannibal want more and more. 

  


Leaning in to kiss Will again, Hannibal grabbed Will's hands to hold them down against the mattress, intertwining their fingers as he pinned Will's hands down on both sides of the man's head. Will started moving his hips up to thrust into Hannibal, who closed his eyes and rolled his hips and moaned as Will's cock caressed his prostate so sweetly. 

  


“So good,” Hannibal groaned, lips finding Will's neck and collarbone again, and first he used just his lips before he began using his tongue and teeth on his lover's skin as well. Will was lost in the pleasure he was feeling, his eyes closed as Hannibal moved faster on top of him, harder, taking Will in as deep as possible, making the man moan and shudder, squeezing his hands harder. 

  


“Will, I--” Hannibal started, feeling his orgasm building, and he knew he was a mess, that’s what Will had turned him into - and he didn’t mind. Before he could finish speaking, though, Will interrupted him. 

  


“Yes,” Will said simply, thrusting up harder and letting go of one of Hannibal's hands to wrap his fingers around Hannibal's cock, knowing exactly what Hannibal meant. Because Will knew him, saw him - because they knew each other better than anybody else, better than they knew themselves individually. 

  


Hannibal groaned into Will's ear as he came, clenching around Will as the man didn't stop moving into him and stroking his cock, only making Hannibal's orgasm last longer. Hannibal was left panting, gasping for air, but he didn't stop moving. He rolled his hips again on top of Will and shuddered with over sensitivity, but still didn't stop, determined to make Will come inside him. 

  


It didn't take long, though. Will placed both hands on Hannibal's thighs and arched his back, exposing his neck to Hannibal, and Hannibal leaned in to attack it with open mouthed kisses again, only making Will moan louder. Suddenly he felt Will's body tensing and the man's nails burying into his skin as Will groaned and came inside him, and Hannibal sank down onto him completely to get him as deep as possible, riding him slowly now to make Will's orgasm last as long as possible. 

  


When Hannibal finally stopped moving, he pulled away from Will, letting the man's cock slide out of him slowly.

  


Hannibal lay next to Will and wrapped his arm around him, holding him close. They both were a mess now and they needed a shower before doing anything else - it was still morning after all and if it depended on Hannibal, they would just stay in bed all day, but maybe Will had other plans. Whatever Will's plans were, though, Hannibal was going to keep the man in bed for at least a few more minutes, for he was not ready to let Will go just yet. 

  


“It feels like a dream,” Hannibal heard Will say softly, turning in Hannibal's arms to face him. Now they were facing each other, and Will had his arm around Hannibal as well. It was nice and comfortable, and Hannibal never wanted to let Will move away from him. “I feel like I'm having the most beautiful dream I have ever had. I fear waking up and realizing none of this was real, and that I'm somewhere alone… without you.”

  


Hannibal could see the fear in Will's sweet, perfect blue eyes, and he leaned in to kiss the man's lips softly before answering. 

  


“This is real, Will,” Hannibal assured him, lifting his hand to touch the man's cheek - a feather light touch, to ground him, assure him that that moment was real and so was Hannibal. “I'm with you and if you want me, I'll stay with you forever.”

  


Will moved even closer, pressing his face to Hannibal's neck and breathing him in. They both just smelled like each other and sex at that point, and Hannibal buried his nose on Will's curls as if Will was his oxygen. 

  


“I couldn't stand losing you again,” Will confessed, breath hot against Hannibal's skin. “I need you in my life more than anyone else. I want to spend my life with you… I want to spend forever with you.”

  


“Forever,” Hannibal agreed into Will's hair. “That's how long I'm going to love you, Will.”

  


Hannibal felt Will's lips curling into a smile and held him tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of the man's head. 

  


“I've loved you from the moment we've met,” Hannibal said, closing his eyes. “And I'll love you until the day I die.”

  


“Till death do us part?” Will asked, pulling back to look into Hannibal's eyes. 

  


Will's body was warm and soft against him, and Hannibal looked back at Will with half lidded eyes, smiling at the man who made him happier than he had ever been in his life.

  
“Till death do us part,” Hannibal replied, arm tightening around Will as the man sighed and pressed his face to his chest again - his lashes fluttered against Hannibal's skin as he closed his eyes again and sighed, and that was heaven - for both of them. All they had now was each other, but somehow that was all they needed. 


End file.
